


Too Late

by reii24



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reii24/pseuds/reii24
Summary: 'You are mine.'He remembers saying that phrase to Zi Xuan during one of their routines when Xiao Xiao asked them.
Relationships: He Cheng'en/He Xiaoxiao, Qiu Zixuan/He Cheng'en, Qiu Zixuan/Xia Yuhao
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Too Late

The realization hit He Cheng En after Zi Xuan and Yu Hao claimed each others' feelings.

That he didn't want someone else to standing so close to Zi Xuan beside him.

Holding Zi Xuan's hand.

Caressing Zi Xuan's face.

_ 'You are mine.' _

He remembers saying that phrase to Zi Xuan during one of their  _ routines  _ when Xiao Xiao asked them.

It felt stupid at that time since both of them are men and they were just following his girlfriend's strange request because he  _ loved  _ her, and of course, because Zi Xuan is too nice to reject her request.

But now, he wants to say that sentence out loud to Zi Xuan, even when nobody told him to.

Because that's what he truly feels.

Because he just realized it after he feels a strange distance between him and Zi Xuan that never existed before.

That he loves Qiu Zi Xuan.

_ -Flashback- _

_ 'Xuan needs your help. Go to the gym right now.' _

He ended the call without waiting for Yu Hao's answers and continued watching Zi Xuan from afar. The fact was, he followed Zi Xuan when he dashed out from their club room while bringing the mineral water and Calpis since he worried about him, and he was right, Zi Xuan got a cramp while looking for Yu Hao and went to the nearest place, the gym.

Cheng En wanted to go to Zi Xuan directly at the moment he saw Zi Xuan's pained face, but no, he needs to do the  _ right  _ thing.

So he called Xia Yu Hao and told him to come instead.

He decided to stay a little longer to accompany Zi Xuan, even though he knew that Zi Xuan didn't aware of his presence and that Zi Xuan would kick his ass if he knew that Cheng En was following him.

But then it becomes unbearable when Cheng En saw their faces getting close to each other. He felt tight on his chest. He then turned his face and started to walk, ran away from them. He didn't know why he did that at that time. 

He just wanted to run away from the sight.

\--

He went back to their club room and found Xiao Xiao was sitting on the chair while holding his towel. She then looked at him and approached him.

He didn't know what to say to her with those complicated feelings he felt inside of his heart. 

But then Xiao Xiao gave him an understanding smile and held his hand gently.

Without he realized, tears started to roll on his face. Xiao Xiao wiped it and hugged him gently without saying anything.

Doesn't he want Zi Xuan to be happy?

But then why he felt his chest hurting so much right now?

**Author's Note:**

> First work with CTL ♥️  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
